Talk:Ciri/@comment-44756263-20200129140125
Hey! First of all, I'm want apologise for my awful english. If something is unclear, just ask me. I'm work at article about Ciri for polish edition of site. As I see, are many controversies about age of Ciri. I'm also worked at this problem. When she was born? 1251 ;) But I have another matter. I will not edit something here, I'm not here for edit war or something kiddy but I just only want help/suggest some things - it probably would be interesting, if this article - as I see - is under great edition and rebuild. I will not write about her age, but about some technical problems of narration. I looked here for inspiration and I'm find some troubles. Probably, some of theme are linguistic (problem of translation polish book). *"Then, 6 years almost to the day when Duny's curse was lifted, Geralt returned to Cintra" **Citation needed!!!! It's popular myth. Mousesack and Calanthe clearly said, that it was 6 years after child was born. Geralt don't corrects these, and he wasn't confused. It's very interesting thing for interpretation and I probably know answer, why Geralt arrived not six years after Duny curse was lifted, but six years after Ciri was born. But this is problem for other time. *" If Nenneke was right in guessing Ciri was born around Belleteyn " ** It was Geralt. I don't remember, did Nenneke repeteat this information in "Blood of Elves", but first said it Geralt. *"Ciri (which is backed by Time of Contempt when she says she's 14 in 1267)." **Citation needed! I don't remember and can't find this part of book. Nobody, never used this in polish interpretations, then as I think, this never was in the books. Ciri was only guessed by Keira Metz as 14, but it was when Ciri have her vision about Nilfgaard invasion. Age of Ciri was last thing about Keira think. Later, Sabrina Glevissig when incident at Thanedd was discuss in "Baptism of Fire", guess Ciri as 15. But Sabrina also wasn't interested in Ciri age. We know also from Vysogota, that her face was very... delicate? I don't know how it is in english :/ We know also about her big eyes. Eh, all know about which part of description Ciri by Vysogota I think. *" In the Dynastic descriptions, she's described as ..." ** It's more interesting thing. Why? Story about Ciri and Hjalmar, with these age what in Dynastic descriptions, was told to Yennefer by Crach an Craite in "The Tower of the Swallow". Andrzej Sapkowski only shortly repeat this story, repeat information about age of Ciri and Hjalmar in this time and send readers to chapter 9 of "The Tower of the Swallow". It mean, that chronologic informations about age of Ciri (12 in 1263, what mean that she was born in 1251 and in 1267 she is 16) was confirmed by Andrzej Sapkowski. As I think, it's great difference to the current version in the article. * In the Lady of the lake her age isn't guessed by anybody. Interesting linguistic thing of polish edition; she is described in 1268 as "kobieta" (eng. "women") or "dziewczyna" (However, "dziewczyna" is used first time in "Time of Contempt"). In english probably doesn't exist "dziewczyna". "dziewczynka" - term used for Ciri in a short-stories and "blood of elves" mean in english "girl" - just child. "Dziewczyna", in polish dictionary, it is "young, unmarried women". It's a person called in english "young adult". I'm heard, that in english translation, both "dziewczynka" and "dziewczyna" was translated as a "girl" As I said, I will nothing edit/work here or something, it's not my playground, I only arrived with some probably interesting for readers and editors informations. By my awful english, be precise in answers if you want my answer - probably, is a risk, that I don't understood idea in a mind of asking person.